Viola
by Daughter of Eve1
Summary: A vampire is invited to Hogwarts to help in the fight against you know who. She is not a student but her world gets turned upside down as she befriends the mortals at our favorite magical school. Finished. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

New Writer on the board!!! I'm trying my best. Hope you all like. If you don't oh well because I do. I kind of used a whole bunch of vampire myths in this.  
  
The letter came inviting a vampire to Hogwarts. The Great War was beginning and the wizards wanted us on their side. Unfortunately there were few of us left. Humans, wizard and not alike, had hunted us and now they wanted our alliance. My name is Viola Wiglaf and I am 2500 years old. The whole letter amused me really. But I was curious. I had been hiding from humans for over a hundred years. Ever sense our own war began. The war between the clans, the war that caused the death of my master and many of my clans people. I was one of the oldest living (so to speak). We had almost wiped ourselves out before the humans even had a turn. The clans had turned on each other, the tension had built up for hundreds of years, and we all knew it would happen some day. We just didn't know how few of us would be left at the end. Bringing more humans across would solve nothing. The young were easily killed.  
  
But this letter from the wizards, it caught me off guard. Those who still lived in my coven, in my castle in Scotland, did not want me to go. They were younger then I and did not trust humans. Little did they know of a time were human contact was as important to us as their blood. They would never know that fulfilling feeling having lived primarily on animals.  
  
Against the wishes of my coven, I decided to go. I had not been on my own since before my masters true death. I was getting restless and although I loved those I held home with I wanted some solitude. Though going to the mortals would not fulfill that need, the prospect of being welcome around humans who knew what I was intrigued me. I arrived soon enough. My mind had come up with many questions for this school of wizards. How many letters did then send out? How did their owls find me? What did they expect our small number to do? I hope my questions would be answered at this hidden castle. I found it as no human could my senses were sharper and picked up the magical air. I was met at the edge of the Hogwarts campus by a half-giant, I could smell it in his blood and for the first time sense I left what was my home for the past two hundred years, I felt I made a mistake. The smell of half human blood was making me hungry, what would human blood do to me. I had been so long  
since I taste it.  
  
The giant man shuddered and asked if I was the only "you know bloodsucker" around. I was slightly offended but said I was and was he expecting more? He shook his head quickly. "Yer the only one who answered Dumbledore."  
  
I simply nodded. The giant man eyed me nervously as he walked me up to the castle. I suppressed a smile at the thought of this man, twice my size, being afraid of me. True I could kill him in an instant but still it amused me. I heard great noise as we enter the school. "Ummm it's dinner time. Wait here I'll get Dumbledore." He left me at the double doors I assumed lead into the dining hall. The smell of humans was so strong I found myself biting my lip. I would not be the monster the giant man assumed I was.  
  
I could feel the eyes of the portraits on me, they did not recognize what I was but they saw me as a stranger. Moments later the giant returned with a white haired wizard and to my surprise a werewolf. I swear I heard a growl coming from his throat. My eyes flashed in anger but I quickly calmed myself. The giant seemed eager to get away and the old wizard, the headmaster, told him he could go. Torn between protecting his headmaster and getting away quickly the giant walked away turning his head frequently. The headmaster then introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore and the werewolf as Remus Lupin. I politely bowed me head and introduced myself although they already knew my name. " A man giant, a werewolf and now a vampire, you put your alliance with strange fellows Headmaster Dumbledore." I said as we started to walk down the strange hallways. The headmaster gave a strange smile at my comment. He wanted me here he explained so that the ministry of magic could see vampire held  
no threat to the magical community and that they were willing to fight against the Dark Lord.  
  
At this I allowed myself a small smile. "Seeing as though I am the only one here and my clans people opposed me coming. I would say your plan failed."  
  
"Clans people? I did not think the clans still existed." The werewolf spoke.  
  
"Those I share a home with are my clans people, my coven. But no true clans no longer exist."  
  
We had reached the office of the headmaster. "Is that way I am here Dumbledore, you hope I can get the vampires to join your side in this war? The humans have hunted us for years, the vampires will not join you unless they are directly attacked by this Dark Lord and even then they will fight only for their own heads not yours."  
  
"Yet you came."  
  
"Curiosity got the best of me. I was restless in my home."  
  
"Is that the only reason you are here?"  
  
The headmaster made me nervous with that question. Being this close to the human, I could almost see the blood running through his veins.  
  
"No." I answered honestly. "I am here because it has been a long time since I've been welcome around mortals. I also do not want to see another war come."  
  
The werewolf made a snorting noise.  
  
I turned to face him. "Do you think me a monster? Do you think I want innocents to be killed? We are alike, shunned by those who see us as creatures who need to be destroyed." I talked know to the Headmaster. "I will do what I can. I will talk to my coven and see if we can help. There are few of us but we are powerful beings. That is all I can promise for now."  
  
"Then I take that promise in friendship." Dumbledore seemed to ignore my outburst at the werewolf. "Would they join the Dark Lord if he asked." He seemed to hesitate at the question.  
  
"Some may, but only for their own gain, to drink the blood of humans. But it will be blood taken by force and not as pure."  
  
"Vampires do not usually take blood by force?" The headmaster seemed genuinely curious. I could understand his confusion the stories of vampires are meant to scare but it was not who we were.  
  
"No," I tried to explain. "We are sensitive creatures because of our nature. We feed off emotions as well as the blood. Many of the young vampires do not know this. Taking blood by force from a human is the same as feeding off an animal; it will keep us alive but it not what we need. When we take blood from an animal we need much more then from a human. It's hard to explain. We can visit humans in their dreams take blood through desire leaving the human with a pleasant dream. It is even better when the human is awake and aware of our nature. Either way we only need about a shot glass full to feel satisfied for a few weeks."  
  
"Is this how you were found out." The Werewolf's voice was not as harsh as before.  
  
"No taking blood in passion leaves only a small cut that can easily be explained. We do not bit with our teeth, too messy. Our fingernails are like glass and cut the skin easily enough to feed. No we were found out because of the clans. We were fighting too much, our actions could not be hidden from the humans, and we were sloppy. A vampire body was found. He was not fully drained and left in the sun it took longer then usually for him to burn and he was found. That started the beginning of the end. Vampires were no longer stories. We have no one to blame but ourselves." My voice had gotten far way I had almost become lost in my memories."  
  
A knock at the door broke me from my thoughts.  
  
My body jumped. "It's only a student." Lupin chided.  
  
"Come in." Dumbledore called as the door opened on it's own.  
  
A young man with dark hair entered.  
  
"Oh yes Harry one moment." Dumbledore turned to me. "I hope you will come back and bring us news soon." I was being dismissed. I had stayed long enough and told more of myself then I thought I would.  
  
"I believe I am beyond words with my people but I realize what is coming will affect all." I felt I would return. "I will be in touch Headmaster, Professor." And I left.  
  
I had much to consider. As I left the young man looked at me strangely. Perhaps he thought me a Veela. I looked more of their kind then the traditional thought of Vampire.  
  
I was brought across at a young age. Well young now. I was about 19 with two dead children already. They both did not make it past their third birthday. I do not remember much of my human years and I do not morn for my children. My memories are like dreams I cannot grab onto. The last time I tasted food, felt my own heartbeat. I made the trip back to my home. Dumbledore had offered a hand, of trust, of alliance. Trusting humans, I had not done that in many years. I knew of the school, Hogwarts had helped mold great wizards good and bad. I also knew if he accepted vampires as allies, the ministry would take notice and consider our help. It would help our arrangement with mortals greatly. At least we could be accepted in the wizard community.  
  
Me people have not heard much of this Dark Lord. There have been so many evils over the years. He had killed many wizards and muggles but by the time he was in power many vampires had already been killed and scattered.  
  
My home was deserted. The vampires I usually housed had branded me a traitor. After all I had done to protect them. I heard noise outside my home something was about to happen. 


	2. 

Special thanks to Vampire Lestat, Count Ragaczy Saint Germain, Nick Knight, Julian Luna and all the other beautiful creatures of the night.  
  
Special thanks also to Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Professor Dumbledore and all the other witches and wizards at Hogwarts for letting me play.  
  
Description of Viola: Light skin, long golden hair, honey colored eyes, about 5 foot 4inches tall. 115 pounds. Usually wears darker tones of green, blue, and black.  
  
I strained my ears to pick up the sounds of rustling leaves outside. Did they really think they could sneak up on me? They had branded me a traitor. After all I have done for them. The door opened and the sight of my kin greeted me ready to kill me. They wouldn't succeed. They had become too dependent on me. I was more skilled then they. I ran for my study taking two swords off my wall. Two lost their head immediately. My anger took over as they tried to grab me. Covered with blood I tore away from them. I threw Lance against the wall it pained me when I heard his spine crack granting him true death. I had always been fond of him. At the end they were all death. The one who lead them, Gregory, I drained taking his blood for my own. I was covered in the blood of my kinsman. That was seven less vampires, dead by my hand. I'm sure they had told other I had gone to the humans. And now I had killed my own. There was an unwritten law since the end of the clan wars; vampires who  
killed other vampires would be hunted for their blood.  
  
It was becoming winter. I had moved form my home into hiding. It had been two months since my meeting with the Hogwarts teacher. Mid-November and food would begin to be scarce. Vampires depending on the blood of animals usually went under ground for the winter and woke up starving in the spring. I hated it. I never got used to it. And now I had a choice, I was welcomed at Hogwarts. I wonder if they would still welcome me if I do not have the power of the vampires behind me. Human company would restore me more then a long winter sleep and I would need strength. Hiding meant also the possibility of being found and they would not come for me at the wizard school. I sent a letter by eagle and left as it took flight. I almost wished the stories of being able to transform into birds of prey or wolves were true. It would make my trip easier.  
  
When I arrived at the hidden school it was late in the night. I hunted in their forest so that I may have the strength to walk in the light with little discomfort tomorrow. I rested in the woods unafraid of the wilderness. The headmaster knew I was near I'm sure that nothing happened on the Hogwarts campus that the Headmaster did not know about. I walked in the morning sun to the castle. Halfway there the man-giant met me. Hagrid's manner was slightly different then just a few weeks ago. He seemed to except Dumbledore's trust in me.  
  
Unfortunately that trust did not spread to the werewolf. Professor Lupin gave me a look of warning as I past through the halls towards the headmasters office. Dumbledore greeted me.  
  
"They've attacked me." I skipped pleasantries. "I can not long promise any help from the vampires for they have caste me out."  
  
Dumbledore nodded as if wanting me to say more. "I fear more then I thought will join the Dark Lord. I've had to kill my own kinsman and that is unforgivable among my kind. They will not join you if only because of my betrayal." I felt as though I had failed this man I owned no loyalty to.  
  
"What will happen now?" He asked. Basically asking why I had returned.  
  
"I have come for the protection of you school. I do not wish true death. You owe nothing to me but I ask that you let me stay even if only in the woods during the hard winter months. I fear if I go underground I will be found."  
  
"I would not caste you into the woods but as for staying here it will be difficult to convince the teachers that you hold no danger to own students."  
  
"As I explained before, I would not take blood by force nor kill a human. What would you have done if I bought my kinsman to your side, how would you have convinced the teachers then?"  
  
"I believe what you say and I said it would be difficult not impossible." 


	3. 

"You can't be serious Albus!" The werewolf could not believe his ears as Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Who better to help teach about vampires then a vampire?" Dumbledore asked as though it was completely logical to have me stay on during the winter as a teacher. I couldn't believe it myself as he proposed the idea. Although I would love to set the record straight. Maybe then the hunting of my kind would stop. And if the humans stopped hunting us then the vampires would be less likely to join the Dark Lord to kill the humans. At least that was what I followed as Dumbledore explained my presence to his teachers. The other teachers shared Lupins objections but Dumbledore had put his authority in place. The students would not be told. It would cause to many problems with the parents although I did not see how they could keep secrets in this school. As I understood it the fact that Lupin was a werewolf was also suppose to be a secret. Would they not notice that I did not eat? That my time in daylight would have to be limited? I could usually blend in well with humans but living  
in the same building as they even in a building as big as Hogwarts would be dangerous.  
  
But I was allowed to stay. I would teach the young wizards about vampires in the Defense against Dark Arts class. Teaching humans, not exactly what I had in mind when I left my home. I was given a room near the dungeons. There were less windows and it would be easy for me to slip outside at night to hunt. I would still be living on animals. I would have to be careful too. Most animals that lived in the forest were magical and I was unsure what drinking their blood would do. Dumbledore said nothing against me visiting students in their dream but I would try to resist the temptation out of respect.  
  
The next day I was introduced at breakfast as an expert on Vampires who would be teaching a class that any student was welcome to take. I wondered how many students would take an extra class in the middle of the semester. The class would be an hour after dinner and Dumbledore encouraged students who wanted the extra credit (or needed it) to attend. I had to avert my eyes from the morning sun but at least my skin did not feel the heat yet. The smell of the human children was strong and made me hungry but I knew I would have to wait until night to eat. The teachers passed food around the table and gave me strange looks as the food passed me by. They were still unsure of Dumbledore's decision. I returned to my room to rest after the breakfast was over. There were less then 400 students in the school yet as I walked the halls it seemed like so much more. A few gave me small smiles but many looked away and would whisper to their friends. New teachers in the school did not usually  
go well.  
  
Night came quickly and it was time for me to start a class. I was surprised on how many students showed up to the class. They ranged from all years. As everyone sat and waited for me to begin I counted 25 in all. I asked each for their names.  
  
(See list below if you want to know who's in the class)  
  
When I finished I took a pause to look around the room. "I am not a wizard." I confessed this right away and it sent murmurs through the classroom. "I am however someone who knows everything there is to know about Vampires and that is what I am here to teach you." I heard the word muggle several times and received some very hatful stares from the group from Sytherin house. Dumbledore had told me little of the houses in this school but I understood clans well enough. "You may call me Ms. Wiglaf." I looked directly at the group of Sytherins. "This is an elective class you may leave but if you stay today I will expect you here every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday night after dinner until Easter break." No one moved. My tone of voice had changed and I sounded like someone who was use to being obeyed. And I was. "Who would like to tell me what they know about Vampires?" I wanted to se how far off the mark the stories of my kind had led them. I had to be careful in speaking out  
loud not to say my kind or anything of the sort.  
  
A few hands were raised and I called on a Gryffindor girl, Hermione, who looked very eager to share information. "Vampires are night creatures who feed on blood of living creatures. They have been known to feed on anything from animals to humans. Vampires fear sunlight, crosses, garlic and holy water." She sounded like a textbook and it was what I expected.  
  
"Is that what you have all been taught?" I asked the class. Toby Marsh raised his hand.  
  
"I've also heard that they can hypnotize someone so they can feed off people." Other nodded.  
  
"I see." I wasn't sure where to begin. They were as diluted as the muggles although some had come frightenly close with their fiction books.  
  
"Vampires," I began, "are creatures of the night but if they have fed recently they can walk in the day. You wouldn't even know one was near you."  
  
"That's crap." A voice in the back.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy explain." Was all I would say.  
  
"My father's taught me all about vampires."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Easy grade."  
  
"Tell me Mr. Malfoy, what you know about vampires."  
  
"Well they don't look like normal people, my father's seen one before. They are bald and have longer earlobes, their teeth are sharp like razors and they are big."  
  
He was describing one of the older clans. The first of our kind to be hunted and killed.  
  
"And when did you're father see this vampire." I was curious I thought the clan was all gone over a hundred years ago.  
  
"When he was about my age." The blond look smug.  
  
"What your father saw, was indeed a vampire." A smirk spread on his face. "However just like with humans, vampires can look remarkably different from one another. There were those who looked like the night creature you described but there are other ones who have different traits."  
  
"What ever a vampire looks like I'm afraid you have been misinformed about their weaknesses and strengths. We will talk about those next time. Since all of you stayed and it is Thursday, I will see you on Monday." And with that as if trained from birth they all stood up and filed out the door. Hermione Granger looked angry that her answer was wrong and the red haired boy, Ron was telling her she couldn't be right all the time, which didn't seem to help. I watched the red head with interest. Many of those I brought across had red hair and I wondered if this boy would be too much of a temptation for me. The blond Malfoy was saying wait until his father found out a muggle was teaching at the school. A muggle, humm, how would your father act if he knew it was a vampire young wizard. I let them all leave.  
  
Dumbledore came by the classroom a short time later to ask how things went.  
  
"They have some very interesting ideas on what a vampire is. That boy Malfoy said something about telling his father a muggle was teaching here?"  
  
"Oh yes, well I wouldn't worry about that." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
And some how I didn't.  
  
I wandered the castle at night after feeding in the wood. I heard a noise down the corridor and slipped into the shadows. The black haired boy, the one from Dumbledore's office and now in my class, Harry was walking under an invisibility cloak with the red haired boy. "You knew Hagrid was going to yell at us for going down there so late." Ron whispered. "SHHH. Yeah but I thought he might know something about the new teacher." Harry whispered back.  
  
So they were trying to find out about me. I guess it's only natural they be curious and I knew the half giant would tell they nothing. I watched the red head intently. I could see right through the cloak, that magic could not hide them from me. I wondered what his blood taste like. I quickly shook that thought from my head and as they past made my way back to my own room. I wondered if I made the right choice in staying or if I should go bury myself in the earth.  
  
Thanks to FrogHopper for reading and I decided to put the list of students at the end so if anyone wants to know:  
  
Harry Potter- Gryffindor  
  
Katie Bell- Gryffindor  
  
Hermione Granger- Gryffindor  
  
Ron Weasley- Gryffindor  
  
Amanda Lucas- Gryffindor  
  
Neville Longbottom- Gryffindor  
  
Jennifer Olsen- Gryffindor  
  
Alex Makula- Gryffindor  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst- Ravenclaw  
  
Kevin Entwhistle- RavenClaw  
  
Stewart Ackerely- RavenClaw  
  
Lance Tolk- RavenClaw  
  
Greyson Miller- RavenClaw  
  
Toby Marsh- RavenClaw  
  
Ernie McMillian Hufflepuff  
  
Wayne Hopkins- Hufflepuff  
  
Kevin Whitley- Hufflepuff  
  
Rachel Summers- Hufflepuff  
  
Patrick Crown- Hufflepuff  
  
Draco Malfoy- Sytherin  
  
Tracey Davis- Sytherin  
  
Gregory Goyle- Sytherin  
  
Vincent Crabbe- Sytherin  
  
Lea Greengrass- Sytherin  
  
Graham Pitchard- Sytherin 


	4. 

Saturday students were able to go into town. I followed them in. I felt like I was drowning. It was a wonderful and horrible feeling being around so many mortals at once. I kept a close eye on my red haired boy. I knew it was dangerous for me to get so obsessive about one student but it was a part of my nature I had trouble controlling. I had no clan, no coven and I missed that connection. Even the connection to my master was gone since his true death. Vampires do get lonely. I found out he was the youngest son of five, the whole family was redheads and he was a pure wizard. I had never drunk the blood of a wizard. I pushed through the crowd as I watched My Ron (no not yet) go from store to store with his friends. The class seemed surprised when I did not react to his friend Harry Potter's name. I, like most vampires, did not follow the wizard world. This boy has defeated the dark lord on some occasions and I wondered briefly if bringing him across would increase his powers.  
But again I have never drunk the blood of a wizard nor heard of one being brought across. I do not know what effect first death would have on magic.  
  
But my attention was always on Ron. Tall, strong, wanting to prove himself in his large family, and oh yes the red hair, drew me to him. I wanted to know what he tasted like.  
  
I watched the three friends separate as Ron went to find his younger sister. He ran into his brothers, twins, who were just as tempting but something made me stick with Ron, the younger. He was alone. Alone as someone can be in a crowded street. I slipped into the shadows a few streets ahead of him. As he passed I pulled him into the alley. I took my hand and gently ran it down his face, yes Toby we can put humans into light trances. His eyes were half closed. I knew this was wrong and as I dragged my thumbnail to form a small cut on his arm, I knew it would taste sweeter if he was awake, that I was risking my friendship with Dumbledore by feeding on one of his students. But also as I cut the smell of blood over powered me and I drank. He was wonderful. His throat made a small noise as if in a dream. I only took a small amount and licked the cut until the blood flowed no more.  
  
I left the alley and saw him walk out a moment later, looking a bit groggy but no worse for wear. I watched him walk and then wave as he spotted his sister. I turned my back and leaned hard against the building. I walked wanting to get back to the castle. Some students acknowledged me and I smiled thinly at then. I could not see my reflection in any of the glass windows and suddenly I wanted very badly to get out of that town.  
  
As I returned to my room I licked my lips wanting to taste the young man again and knowing I should not risk it.  
  
The vampires were demanding that I be given to them. They actually sent Dumbledore a letter demanding I be given to them for justice. Justice, simply they wanted to kill me for killing others. I was surprised by their courage to confront the humans but also at their foolishness for believing I would give myself to them. But they knew I was at the school. My coven must have talked to others before I killed them all. This could cause a problem their stupidity and bravery might grow enough so that they try to take me from this place. I feared that they might also join the Dark Lord. I was unsure of the number of those who were after me but I could think of a few of the remnant of clans that have much hatred for the humans. I feared for Dumbledore and his people. I began to care about them as if they were my flock and most of all I craved My Ron. I wanted to taste his blood again. I wanted him to be aware of my presence and that was the most dangerous situation. 


	5. 

Thanks to Firedrake, Emma, lightning bug, Saranha and Froghopper for reading my story.  
  
Monday came with no mention from Dumbledore about my little discretion. I can only assume he did not know. I felt guilty about my feeding but the blood of the young wizard gave me great strength that even on Monday I was able to stand in the afternoon sun. I walked around the campus of the castle admiring the beauty of the castle and the grounds that surrounded it. It reminded me of my own castle but in a much larger version. Dumbledore spoke to me briefly the day before on the demands of the vampires. I assured him that if they dared to came near the school, which I highly doubt they would, I would not let harm come to the students or teachers of his school. I walked near the lake allowing the sun to wash over, for the first time in a long time I did not feel hungry. Some students were in boats on the lake, collecting small fish for one of their classes. The half-giant, Hagrid, was on the shore watching them and then watching me.  
  
"Oh Ms. Wiglaf, didn't think you'd be out side I mean right now it's kina bright."  
  
"I am well fed. You're the Care of Magical Creatures teacher?"  
  
"Yes." He answered defensively."  
  
"Vampires are not taught in your class?" I already knew the answer.  
  
"Umm no that's more of a dark arts thing..."  
  
"Dark arts." I said it to myself really. Louder I said, "Don't be so nervous Hagrid. If you fear for your students, which you should not, you should know that Vampires cannot easily cross flowing water. It causes great discomfort and is avoided." At that moment the students were making their way back to shore with full buckets. "Excuse me I'll leave you to your class." I walked back into the castle, running into the potions teacher in the hallway. "Professor Snape." I greeted him. He looked down on me with his dark eyes. He looked like the stereotypical vampire and I had to keep a straight face as I saw fear in his eyes. "Ms. Wiglaf." He said curtly.  
  
"Viola, please Professor. You do not agree with me being here?" I cut to the point.  
  
"Our headmaster has agreed that you are to stay here for the time being but no I think it is dangerous to have you as a teacher here."  
  
"It would be dangerous to have me as an enemy as well."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"It is a statement, you may take it as you wish, but I am here and I will not be leaving."  
  
"Your brethren wish you dead, you are here to be protected."  
  
I smiled. And walked away. I knew the teacher would not accept me; there was nothing I could do to change that. I would also not give into my violence and attack the man.  
  
I sat at the diner table told by Dumbledore that it was better that I attend meals even if I did not eat. I used the time to watch the four tables of students. The four houses were so separated and I was uneasy about the separation remembering what had happened between my own clans. I asked Professor McGonagall why they separated the children so and she gave me a strange look before answer that it had always been done and that by pairing the children together with those they shared traits made them a closer house and formed a bond. Unfortunately I thought to myself it also places hatred, envy and fierce competition into the students. But I did not question her. I fear the teachers, although they know my nature, see me as my human age shows me, as a young adult of 19 or 20 and not as a creature that has seen over 2500 years of history.  
  
My class also saw me as a young teacher and my authority was questioned that night. Again but Mr. Malfoy who seemed to like to show off his "authority."  
  
"How can she be an expert on Vampires?" He said loudly as he walked into the room. "She's looks barely older then the seventh years. I owled my Father about her and you can bet the ministry will hear about this."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you will kindly take your seat."  
  
I scanned the room with my eyes. Ron and Harry were whispering to each other while Hermione was giving them looks to be quiet.  
  
"I'm sure there are questions about me, and rumors floating around this school." All the students sat a little straighter in their seats expecting me to answer some of their questions about myself. "I will only say I'm older then I look and have been studying vampires since I was, a little older then you are know." True enough my master had come to me for the first time when I was seventeen. My first child had just died and my husband was angry for it was a boy. A stranger came to me offering comfort which I rejected fearing being called a lose woman. I saw him many times in the town and shortly after started having dreams of him.  
  
I brought my thoughts back to the present. "Tonight we will talk about the weaknesses of a vampire."  
  
"How can a vampire be killed?" I asked.  
  
Hermione raised her hand high. A few others had hands up as well. "Patrick?"  
  
"Well, a stake through the heart." It sounded almost like a question.  
  
"You can also chop off their heads." That was Tracey.  
  
Hermione's and they others hands dropped. I guess that that was what they were going to say.  
  
"Decapitation is one way." I agreed. "The stake through the heart is a bit more tricky."  
  
Draco was talking in the back. He simply had no respect. I could hear him as though he was shouting. "This class is a joke."  
  
"Draco." Using his first name seemed to startle him more then the tone of my voice. I stared right into his eyes making him uncomfortable. I didn't say another word to him.  
  
"A stake through the heart will not kill a vampire unless the stake also servers the spine. Decapitation and serving the spine are two of the three ways. The Third?"  
  
"Harry?" His hand was up much to the surprise of Hermione. "Sunlight?" he said tentatively.  
  
"Very good but it must be under the right conditions. A vampires body must be drained of blood and left in the sun during the brightest time of the day."  
  
The lesson continued as I talked about true death.  
  
My thoughts after the lesson dwelt on my master, Niklos, how he saved me and condemned me on one night so many years ago. I am not sure of the year, calendars have changed so much. But after the death of my second child the dreams of my stranger grew stronger and my husband demanded to be allowed to marry another. My father was disappointed with me and I was blamed for the death of my children. I was disgraced. That is when the stranger who was to become my master approached me a second time. He promised that I would be able to live without the help of any man but I did not believe him. Then he promised to take care of me, I told him of my dreams and he revealed his nature to me. I was as surprised as he that I did not shrink in horror. I instead asked many questions. I followed him out of my homeland not yet of his kind. He allowed me to think on it and also allowed me to accompany on his journey. A few months later I consented to him and became what I am. I loved him yes  
and I believe he cared for me. The bond between us was strong and even if I was not near him, even if he was thousands of miles away I could feel his mind and I knew he was alive. And know I feel nothing. I have neither bonds of my own nor the bond of my master. Again my thoughts turned to the young Weasley. 


	6. 

I did not see Professor Lupin at Breakfast the next morning. Then I remembered that tonight was the full moon. I'm told he is kept outside the castle walls during this time of month. Professor Snape takes over his classes for two days. The day of the full moon and the day after. I find myself in envy that the werewolf only has to deal with his thirst one day a month. But I would not change what I am because the alternative is death and I would rather be damned on earth then damned in hell. I spent most of my day resting. I had been awake all night although I did not hunt. Some of my evening I spent in the library learning what I could about wizard magic. I found Ron, Harry and Hermione there behind a very large pile of books on vampires.  
  
"Did I assign a paper I'm unaware of?" I announced my presence and was greeted by guilty looks.  
  
"No it's just that.." Ron started Hermione finished. "None of these books say what you said about vampires.  
  
"Because none of these, " I ran my finger down the stack of books, "people have never studied vampires first hand."  
  
"You were around them?" a surprised Harry asked.  
  
"Weren't you afraid they would turn you into one of them?" Ron asked.  
  
This conversation was dangerous. I should leave soon.  
  
"Vampires are very particular of those they bring across, those they turn into vampire," I was looking directly at Ron and made myself shift my gaze. "It's growing late, do not be late for dinner." I gestured at the clock whose hands were almost pointing towards dinnertime. I left them, unsure of my own words. Those three had trouble with mysteries; they could not let things be. And I was the newest mystery.  
  
I walked the ground, I hadn't fed since the little I took from Ron but though it was late in the night I felt no need to enter the forest. Usually I roam around the grounds after dark undisturbed, what cut my walk in the full moon short was a scream. I hurried towards the sound that broke the silence of the night. It lead me to the Whomping Willow. It's branches swung at me but I was able to dogde them. The screams stopped and suddenly I was afraid. They seemed to come from below me so I looked for a way under the tree; it took me only moments to find it and a hurried into a small room. Inside I found a young girl passed out and a boy standing over her swinging what looked like a broken table legs. I wondered how they got in but that question was cut short by a soft growl of the wolf staring at them. A first glance it looked like a mountain wolf but I realize it was too big and as it turned I saw its eyes were human. "Lupin." I whispered. The boy looked at me frightened unsure of what to do and the werewolf stared back at the boy with hunger. Why wasn't Lupin given the raw meat and blood he needs during this time? Why was he so hungry? I had met vampires who nearly starved because they were not ready, they did not fully understand what they must do to live. The werewolf lunged at the boy but I move more quickly and was able to push the boy away. He hit against the wall and slumped next to the girl but he was still breathing. The professor hit me full force and even my greater strength could not keep him from over powering me. His claws dug into my skin. I bared my own teeth and sunk my nails deep into his fur until I felt warm liquid under my nails. I threw him with all my strength from me as he tore at my skin. He was quickly back on his feet. My cuts closed but not before my blood spilled on the floor. He came at me again, I raised my arms as his nails again sunk into my flesh but he did not bite, he must have some control left. I could not shake him as easily as the first time and I was bleeding. Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in shouting strange word and pointing his wand. The werewolf fell at once and was in a deep sleep. With his claws out of me my cuts healed over but I was covered in blood the werewolves and my own. Dumbledore was followed by Professor McGonagall who checked the children as Dumbledore came towards me. I said I was fine but my voice was rough and I knew my eyes gave me away ad they glowed almost white from anger and fight. "Lupin?" I nodded towards the unconscious werewolf.  
  
"Will wake up in about an hour with the sun rise." The sunrise.  
  
Professor McGonagall approached "We should move the children into the hospital wing."  
  
"Do you always keep Lupin locked up?" I felt weak- I had lost more blood then I thought.  
  
"Yes. The location changed every month usually he's also given a sleep potion but it does not last all night. Professor Snape has been working on it." Dumbledore answered me as he levitated the two children to bring them to hospital. "Memory charms on the children to I think." They only had superficial wounds; small cuts and such the memory would do more damage.  
  
I needed to get back to my room, to rest in the darkness. I had no time now to hunt and I cursed myself for not going into the woods earlier. I knew what I craved but I willed myself to my room instead of to the tower. I wrapped myself in darkness and slipped into the dead like sleep of my kind. I woke a few hours' later, hungry, knowing I would have to pretend to eat the human food at breakfast and then I would be allowed to hide until my class. But I would not be able to hunt. I knew this as I walked into he hall and the light from outside hurt my eyes. I sat at the table not meeting the gaze of the headmaster though I wanted to speak to him about Lupin. He fights his lycanthrophy too much and the repression of his instincts is as much to blame for the attack last night as the werewolf himself. The sunlight came through the windows and a beam of light was right in front of me. I became fascinated with the look of the light, like a young vampire staring at the moon and unconsciously I reached out my hand to touch it. My skin grew red with burn like a humans would after hours in the sun and I pulled it away. The pain awoke me and I realized what I had done though no one seemed to be noticing me. My hand would not heal until I fed. On my way back to my room I avoided all spots of sun- the smell of blood and the sound of a hundred hearts beating made me think of nothing but hunting.  
  
I wanted Ron. I wanted to feel his heartbeat as I took his blood. But I also wanted to see the vrykolakas, the werewolf; I knew he must have been feeling guilt, if he remembered at all how he attacked those children. I also had a class to teach. I spent my day asleep and woke with the setting sun. I arose from my room with the intent to head outside but was caught short by the sight of Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were on their way to dinner but Ron stopped short. He turned back around telling his friends he would catch up shortly. A forgotten book? A treasure left out? Never mind I could not let the opportunity pass as my hunger grew. I followed him and hearing the password before me was let into the dorms with little more then a queer look from the pink lady. The main room was beautifully warm but there were so many stairs and I wondered which Ron had disappeared up. But almost in an answer to my question Ron came down a set of stair stuffing a quill into his bag. When he saw me he paused "Ms. Wiglaf?" I smiled at the way he said my name, it didn't fit on his lips I wanted him to call me Viola. But still at the sight of him I couldn't help myself and quicker then he could breathe I had him up against a wall.  
  
"Do you remember me?" I whispered into his ear stroking his shoulders while still holding him firm against the stone. I allowed him to remember and his eyes widened.  
  
"Do not scream Ron." My tongue licked the length of his neck. "I will not hurt you."  
  
The young man shuddered from pleasure or fright I did not know yet but I would soon. I kissed his lips fighting with myself not to bite down wondering if I was the first to do such a thing to him. He was not so young, 17, I was married a year at that age. My hand held him in place but it slowly moved from his shoulder to his chest. His taller frame was easily held under me but I needed him to enjoy me to know me at least for a moment. I ended my kiss and looked in his eyes what I saw was confusion and fright when I wanted to see lust or better but to soon love. "I want you to want me Ron. Don't be afraid."  
  
"I'm dreaming I'm dreaming." He repeated over and over mumbling to convince himself.  
  
"And what would you do in this dream?" I asked my hand lifting up his shirt to touch his warm skin. He seemed to give in a bit as his hands, which hung loosely at his sides found themselves on my waist. Again I licked his neck tasting his skin. This time he moaned- convincing himself it wasn't really happening. My hand dropped lower and the other moved from his shoulder into his wonderful hair. I was no longer holding him in place and if he threw me away I would let him. I felt him through his robes, rubbing his growing hardness running my fingers in his hair as is lips met mine.  
  
"Open your eyes Ron." He did and I saw it. The lust I wanted. My hand dropped from his hair to his wrist while the other continued its work, wishing I could give more for what he was about to give me. My thumb cut his wrist and his head banged against the cold stone. I raised his wrist to my lips and drank from him. In his blood I felt his passion, his need that I was causing with my hand. I felt his pleasure as if it were my own. I drank his blood as he came in a rapid breath and a moan. I stopped, tasting him in my mouth and looking into his eyes. They stared at me like I would disappear at any moment. I wanted him to remember this, to remember me, to accept my presence and my nature. But he was not ready; he wanted it all to be a dream so I let him think that. I lifted him and carried him to a bed up the stairs he came down, I did not know if it was his but it smelled of him. My skin on my hand had returned to my pale complexion. I watched Ron sleep for a moment. His beauty and the fact that he was so unaware of his beauty struck me. I felt his blood inside me and either because I had not fed on humans for so long or because he was magic, his blood tasted like no other I could remember.  
  
I had class a short while later. Ron would not meet my gaze nor would he tell his friends why he was so late to dinner. He thought the whole thing a dream, a crush on his young looking new teacher. I continued to teach about a vampire's weakness dispelling the myths of crosses, garlic, and holy water. I told them about a vampire aversion to running water and that the more recently a vampire fed and the nature of such prey had a direct effect on the power the vampire had to fight against their weaknesses. Vampires recently fed could stand in the sun with little discomfort and heal more quickly. I was surprised by the lack of comments by the Sytherins. Fire was brought up by a Hufflepuff- Fire was unpleasant, fatal if the burns were extensive especially so if the vampire could not find shelter from the light or food to heal. I paused noticing Ron was staring as his wrist with the same fascination I did with the sun this morning. Hermione nudged him to pay attention and the lesson ended soon after.  
  
After class I went looking for Dumbledore and in his office I also found Remus Lupin. Lupin rose from his chair but looked in pain while doing so.  
  
"I hurt you last night?" I asked him.  
  
"It will heal."  
  
I all but ignored Dumbledore. "Have you eaten?" But I knew by his appearance the answer was no. The werewolf confirmed this by shaking his head. And suddenly I became very angry.  
  
"You are not a monster, if you would just give into your nature and feed as you must there would be no danger. Hunt in the woods, feed off the raw flesh of animals but do not deny yourself. How long have the humans been brainwashing you to think you have no right to live as you are?"  
  
"I am cursed as you are and I will not feed off children to make the hunger go away."  
  
Some how he knew. "Then animals, be in control of your hunger."  
  
Dumbledore spoke. "We have never made Remus ashamed, what he does he does at his own request."  
  
"But being locked in a cage." I began.  
  
"Is also my choice." And then I realized there was nothing I could say. Lupin had believed he was damned in his existence and there was nothing I could do to convince him otherwise. I turned to leave throwing my hands back in defeat.  
  
"Viola." The Headmasters word stopped me. "'It's understood that no other student will report dreams of vampires or come to hospital with unexplained cuts." He knew. Had Ron spoken to him? But there hadn't been time some how he still knew. Magic.  
  
"Yes headmaster." I said as I left. No other students.  
  
I walked down the many halls and stairways to my room. In the corridor that led to my room I saw a figure slumped against the wall. It was Ron sitting with his knees to his chest again staring at his arm. 


	7. 

"Ron?" I called and he scrambled to his feet brushing himself off. When I came close enough he opened his mouth as if to speak but shut it just as quickly. I wondered way he was here so I asked this question out loud. He stammered looking every which way but at me and I knew he didn't know why he was here. I cupped my hand under his chin and his eyes looked down on me. Confusion, fear, questions clouded his eyes. I wished I could read his thoughts. "Come in, talk to me." I opened the door breaking my contact with him and gestured him inside. No one else had been in my quarters. The outer room was sparsely decorated a few lamps luminated the room with a soft glow. There was a desk, two chairs, and an old couch. None of it was mine. My sleeping area was in the next room, blessedly free of windows and held only a large bed. Vampires had no need for coffins really. "Why have you come here Ron?" I said his name softly as a lover would but the young man did not catch it. I think he hardly heard me but when he looked and saw my eyes on him he answered.  
  
"I'm not sure I have memories of things but sometimes I can't hold onto them and other times I think I remember but then it slips away. Does that make any sense I feel like I'm going crazy."  
  
It made sense to me because I knew the memories he spoke of. His mind was strong but it would not let him accept the truth. "Have you told your friends about these memories."  
  
"No," he said a bit quickly. "They're kind of …personal."  
  
"Then why tell me." I was standing so close to him now but he made no movement to move away or sit.  
  
"What are you?" He whispered. I was shocked by the question and took a step back. "Are you what you tell us about in class?"  
  
"A vampire." I say not as a question but Ron nods waiting.  
  
"Why would you think this?" I asked not denying his claim, perhaps to let him know…  
  
"My memories, your knowledge, the way your eyes look sometimes, you you don't eat."  
  
"You've been watching me then?" I smiled but wondered if other students noticed me pushing that food around on my plate.  
  
"Since the day you came." Again softly almost with shame. He's had a crush on me.  
  
I stepped close to him again but did not touch him as I leaned in close. "And I you. I am what you think." My lips were almost touching his ear and I heard him take a quick intake of breath like he hadn't breathed since stepping into my room.  
  
"Does this frighten you?"  
  
"No, Yes, You've…" He grabbed his wrist and I gently took it into my own hand. "Yes twice."  
  
"Will I? Am I going to be"?  
  
"Become a vampire?" He nodded. "We haven't come to that lesson yet but no. To become a vampire it must be your choice I could never force," I shook a memory from my head, "I would have to take much more and you would have to take from me." I was running my fingers slowly down his arms. "I tried to make you forget but you remember now don't you, the alley, your dorm. Your pleasure became my own. I've never tasted anything quite like you." His eyes were closed as I spoke.  
  
"Do your friends know what I am?" He shook his head. "They're kind of to busy to look." He was so beautiful. "I do not wish them to know." It was almost a plea from my lips.  
  
"I won't tell them. But why me?" His eyes opened genuinely curious why I would pick him. "Your beauty Ron, your passion, you fell everything so intensely." I've seen him angry, I've seen him look at his friends with nothing but love, and an almost protective possessiveness, and I've seen him eat enjoying the taste of everything as if he's never eaten before. I kissed his bottom lip gently but then I stepped away.  
  
"I can not let you regret Ron. This must be something you want to share with me and if you do not, if you wish to go back to not knowing it can be done and I will stop."  
  
"What's it taste like?" After this time Ron has sat down and asked a question that is difficult to answer.  
  
I was a ware that he had not answered me yet. "It's more of a feeling then a taste." I sat beside him pleased he did not move away. "With animals it's about a simple need- I need blood to continue this life. With humans its better if there is a closeness, trust, feeling then very little blood can sustain me for some time and it becomes more about want then need." I was running my fingers through his hair as I spoke.  
  
"Am I under a spell?" Ron's head lolling to one side, bending to my touch.  
  
"No. I mean what I say Ron I will never harm you or let harm come to you and if you wish me to stop and find another, difficult as that will be, I will."  
  
"Why would it be difficult?"  
  
"You think I could discard you so quickly? I've tasted your blood, you are e a part of me and no one else could compare."  
  
He was so full of questions. "Why did you come here?" He touched my face and I kissed his fingers before answering. "I was asked to come at first but now I am under the protection of this school – the other vampires are a bit mad at me."  
  
"But why…?"  
  
"Shhh" I did not want to speak any more. I started to kiss him again and felt his body respond. His heart beat faster, his skin grew warmer. I kissed his ears, his neck and pulled on his robes exposing his collarbone. I dragged my nail gently under the curve of that bone and he watched as his cut bled. I licked it sucking it gently. His breath was fast. Then again I kissed his lips knowing the taste of his blood was still on my mouth. He whispered my name then and it sounded so good on his lips "Viola." I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart.  
  
I had my Ron, his trust, his secrecy, and his passion. 


	8. 

There was no more threats form the other vampires yet I had a feeling that their silence was more deadly. All the ones I had made were dead as was my master so I had no connection to their thoughts. I had lied to Ron however. My thought dwelt on the past long after he left my room. There was one I forced into my blood. He was my first, after a hundred years of being a vampire my master thought it was time for me to take a wakened lover instead of visiting them in a dream. I had found the perfect one. Jonathan. He knew me, accepted me, and I had never known I was lonely until that night. But one night I grew greedy. I drank too much. Jonathan was at the point of death and I did not wish him dead so I gave him my blood. He was not ready. He was too human to ever live in a world of darkness. He refused to drink blood. His skin grew drawn and pale and I begged him to drink. Still he refused. He was killed, not by myself but by a town mob that thought he was possessed. His body was cut into pieces to rid it of evil spirits. I remember feeling him die.  
  
I did not bring anyone else across for a long time. But again I knew the loneness of dreams and wished another. David was next and he lived as a vampire for a very long time. I also remember Luke however. It was the year 865. I don't know why I remember that particular date, years usually blur together. But Luke was so eager for my blood that only a year after being my lover he became of my blood. He was a mistake. He thought nothing of killing two or three humans a night, calling them sheep, simply food. He risked us all and my master reappeared to kill him but I refused. I ended up breaking his spine myself. He was too careless. There had been other throughout the years most recently the last seven whom I had brought across all within the last 400 years. I killed them only a month ago. That shocked me.  
  
Mostly they had been men, lovers who asked for my blood to be with me always. The problem was when they took my blood they ceased to be my lover. Although it was a closer bond then any human can experience we could not be together as we once were. It had been the same with my master.  
  
After I left my village with him I share my bed with him but it was so unlike my wedding bed. He thought not of his own pleasure but of his own. It was not as I was taught. Little did I know my pleasure became his pleasure through my own. Vampires bodies do not work as humans do. Only when I became a vampire did I fully understand, the feeding off the pleasure of others.  
  
Ron continued to seek me out as often as I him. My class was interrupted the first week in December by Remus who needed to talk to me. I walked stepped into the hall. It seems Prof. Snape had been hearing rumors of vampires joining Voldemort. Dumbledore wanted to see me after my class. A large bang made me leave Remus in the hall and back into the classroom. Ron and Draco were fighting fist to fist. I pulled them apart noticing both were bleeding. "What is this about?" My hands were on each of their chest as their friends held each of them back.  
  
"He attacked me." Draco shouted ready to lunge at Ron again.  
  
"You liar." Ron was harder to hold back.  
  
"Everyone leave class is over. You two sit. Now."  
  
The children filed out Harry and Hermione the last to leave giving Ron worried looks. Ron licked his lip, touching it with his fingers to find it bleeding. Draco had a small cut near his eye. I had to get them out of the room quickly but I knew I must act as their teacher. Draco's blood smelled sweet but Ron's I needed.  
  
"You both have detention, tomorrow night, here."  
  
"But Ms…."Draco started.  
  
"You wish for two nights?" He stopped. "You two have constant problem and it does not matter who started what, you are both too old for these fights and I will to have it in my classroom. Now go." Draco got up quickly wiping the small cut with the sleeve of his robe. Ron was slower.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said once Draco disappeared.  
  
"You can not let him provoke you." I touched his face. "You are still bleeding." I leaned forward and licked the side of his mouth.  
  
"Et Umm." A cough, I turned, Remus was still waiting for me. I was distracted by Ron I didn't notice him. Ron quickly grabbed him things and rushed passed the Professor clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Dumbledore is waiting." He walked with me down the hall. "Do you think that is wise?"  
  
"I trust Ron and I need him. I would never hurt him."  
  
"He the only one."  
  
"Yes."  
  
We reached Dumbledore's office without another word.  
  
Professor Snape did have news. Some vampires had pledged to the Dark Lord and were killing those who did not, wizard and vampire. Their new master had promised the blood of the muggles, they gave no thought to killing their own kind. Voldermort wanted the blood of the vampires but was to weak in his human form to loose the blood necessary for the change. To me it seemed the vampires who joined were all under a thousand years old.  
  
I was asked if I knew any vampires who would join our side now to fight Voldermort. I knew of some, if they were still alive who might but I had no idea on how to find them. WE can usually stay hidden when we want to be hidden.  
  
. 


	9. 

Dumbledore was going to find out. There was nothing in this school he didn't know about and my relationship with Ron would be no exception. Remus had a strong loyalty to his headmaster and I could not blame him for that. In the short time I had been to the school I also have developed a loyalty to the wizard. Something about him simply demands it. As I lay in bed with Ron I discussed this with him. I listened to his heart beat grow faster he was terrified though I was mistaken as to why. He did not fear for himself instead he was afraid the rest of the students would find out about me and I would be taken away from him. His second reason to be afraid I understood more. He was afraid of his family finding out. He seemed ashamed by that but I refused to let him be.  
  
I told him I would never let anyone take him away from me, that even if I had to leave the school he would forever be a part of me. He had asked me a few nights ago about the one's I had turned into vampires. I explained that as a female many times in history I needed a male with me just to be able to survive. Only a few times in history did the rich widow story keep me from being harassed. Being a foreigner everywhere I went did not help either. He did not seem jealous of my past loves, just curious on why some became vampires and some did not.  
  
I wanted him to come with me to speak to Dumbledore. He seemed panicked at this but agreed. I wanted to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow for I felt Remus would tell him soon. I would rather explain myself then try to defend myself.  
  
The next day I did speak to Dumbledore with Ron by my side. I also invited Remus in.  
  
"I felt as though I needed to tell you. I never meant to deceive you in any way and I will not hurt Ron." I was holding on tight to Ron very possessively.  
  
Dumbledore was not surprised and I was right, he did know everything that happened in this school. His biggest concern was that is was Ron choice, which Ron confirmed and that no other students were bring visited, which they were not. Remus was slightly surprised that I was not being kicked out of the school and quite frankly so was I.  
  
Ron was actually helping me keep my secret from his friends. He was wonderful at distracting both of them from snooping.  
  
By the time of the next full moon it was time for the students to go home for the winter holiday. Snape had made a stronger wolfs bane potion since Remus's body apparently became immune to the last. I was going to miss Ron terrible as he went home for 10 days. He also expressed his sadness. I loved talking to Ron. It was amusing how much he did not know about muggle life and I always teased him that I could blend in better then he. I would also miss the warm of his skin and the way he mumbled in his sleep. I do not know how he explained his absences the next morning to his dorm mates but he told me they think he has a girlfriend in one of the other houses. At which point he blushed which I found completely adorable.  
  
I kissed him goodbye the night before he left but took nothing from him. His friend Harry was to join him for the holiday and the castle would be very empty.  
  
I received on letter the day after Ron left. Olivia had died the true death. The letter was from Peter, Olivia's human companion who had chosen not to be brought across. There were no details of her death only that it happened some 20 years ago when Peter referred to himself as a young man. No other reply's found themselves to me. Without Ron and class as a distraction I truly began to worry that vampires were becoming evil beings and those who did not live up to the expectations of the Dark Lord were either killed by those who did or the human vampire hunters. Vampire hunters were still considered crazy by other humans. The wizards knew we existed of course but besides Dumbledore and a few others that believed the myths. I felt very alone.  
  
Christmas eve I received a parcel from Ron. His small owl struggled with it. I could not believe the boy got me Christmas gift. The necklace was silver with a small Amber pendent at the end. It was his birthstone and the golden red color of this stone reminded me of his hair. I put it on and knew I would not take it off any time soon.  
  
December 28th. Trouble can in waves. Things would tense up and then quiet only to tense up again. Today was one of the tensing up days. I would no longer sit still. I left at sun set. My senses were not weakened by my time in the castle in fact I felt sharper then I had in a while in the middle of winter. I wondered if I would find any of then tonight or if they would find me. Their threats on the vampires and on the wizards I now thought of my own was to much for me to sit and wait. Hunting was my nature, hunting my own kind though was something different.  
  
They found me before I found them. It took me only moments to realize I was being watched. I was deep inside the forbidden forest. I knew they had to be somewhere close but even a few miles into the forest was too close for me.  
  
"Come out!" I shouted. "Show yourselves to me."  
  
Six vampires appeared seemingly out of nowhere but I knew better. "What do you want?" I demanded.  
  
A tall blond vampire stepped forward. Ah the leader. "We are the servants of the Dark Lord and if you are not then you will be given to him."  
  
"Servants? To a human? Vampires should not be servants to anyone. Where are your true masters? Did you kill them or were you simply mistakes abandoned and discarded" I was simply making them angry and I knew it. "This Dark Lord what did he promise you, freedom? Blood of the humans who defy him? His scraps? You are weak. He only wants your blood but even that is to weak fro him."  
  
The tall vampire moved quickly to grab me by the throat; at the moment he had the upper hand. For the moment. "You are young and you are weak, he is using you. Some one needs to teach you to respect your elders."  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" His hand squeezed and the other vampires laughed.  
  
"Like this." I pushed my legs up so that both hit into his chest, knocking him off of me and into the ground. They didn't even know how to fight properly as they each attacked me one or two at a time. They seemed lost as their leader lay on the ground. I didn't think I pushed him hard enough to break his back so I kept an eye on him as the others attacked.  
  
I was suddenly over powered when four more appeared out of the woods. They grabbed me and even as I struggled I knew they were too much. I didn't know where they were taking me but I thought that I would finally be meeting this Dark Lord. 


	10. 10

Sator Arepe Tenet Opera Rotas. Sator Arepo Tenet Opera Rotas. I repeated the phrase over and over. It popped into my mind like a bad memory, to keep magic away to keep evil away. It had been said against my kind and now I said it like a prayer. And I hadn't prayed in a long time. I chanted no because I was afraid. Afraid for the first time in a long time. The man, if he could be called that, who stood before me was pure evil and I should know having been mistaken for it myself. His body was twisted, dead looking and his eyes seemed to stare right through me as if looking the soul I wasn't sure I had. This man or whatever he was should never become a vampire. Those who held me shoved me towards him and he smiled at me sending a shiver through my body.  
  
There was no fear of me escaping, not with so many of this things minions around. My vampire eyes glowed hiding my fear behind anger. I held my head up and demanded to know who he was, though I already knew. Voldermort, Dark Lord, He-Who-Must Not –Be –Named, but like the devil with so many to be feared. I asked why I was here. I had sought him out was his reply and now that I was here I would give to him what no other vampire had the strength to, the honor of sacrifice. He would take my ancient blood and become vampire. I forced out a laugh, I had never heard of a wizard vampire, what if my blood took away the strength in magic you cling to.  
  
That's why he would test it first. He nodded to his death eaters, men who hid their faces from the world. Harry. They had Harry, tied up and weak, looking half dead. Voldermort had the great Harry Potter and instead of killing him he was going to make me turn him into a vampire and then as the first thirst ravaged through his body, cut off his head. But first make sure his magic existed. How had they gotten Harry, he was with the Weasley's and the borrow is protected. The Weasley's. Ron. What had happened?  
  
My answer came as I was grabbed again and pulled through the forest to a clearing. They could not make me drink Harry's blood. But then there they were. Ron, his mother, father and sister.  
  
"Ron." I breathed his name like air. I through off my guards and went to him. They were alive, unharmed for the moment. "Let them go." My voice was very demanding.  
  
"No. No. It seems my spy's were right about your little…affection for Ronald Weasley so I had them brought here along with Harry. It was surprisingly easy once they were out of the borrow. A shopping trip to muggle London, Harry's idea one I'm sure he'll regret for his very short life."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I think I already made that perfectly clear."  
  
I looked at Harry, then at Ron his eyes wide with fear his parents confused, frightened and his sister silently sobbing. I couldn't turn Harry into a vampire. He meant too much to the wizard community. But I couldn't let Ron and his family die. He meant too much to me.  
  
"How do I know you won't kill them and me any way?"  
  
"You don't." His smile made me sick.  
  
Harry's eyes bore into me. Deep green and trusting me, though I had lied about whom, what I was. I was the only one he could trust at the moment.  
  
"I could make you do this the hard way." Voldermort raised his wand at me. I had no idea what kind of spells he knew, ones that were keeping Harry in place, which allowed no movement or noise from the Weasley's. I believed he could make me do what he asked.  
  
"No, Let them go and I'll do it." Harry's eyes widened. "It won't hurt Harry."  
  
The Dark Lord laughed. And let the Weasleys go with a flick of his wand. They fell to the ground as if they were forced to stand for hours that they might as well have. I heard Ginny crying now, heard Ron say my name in a pleading voice for me to stop. I had Harry in my arms; the boy was still under the spell of dark magic. All he could do is look at me but in his eyes I saw everything, every pain, joy and curiosity of the young mans life as if it was flashing before him and I was allowed a glimpse.  
  
I tilted my head down and again I whispered "No pain." It was the only promise I could make him. I used my nail to cut him not wanting to make this any more ugly then it already was. I drank his blood. It tasted so different from Ron's. I drank more then I ever had from Ron but not enough to turn him, not enough to fill him with my own. I stopped and looked up at the Great Lord. I felt something inside me change. I felt Harry's magic.  
  
"Finish it. Or they all die." He pointed his wand to the family, Mr. Weasley trying to hold Ron still.  
  
Suddenly I knew the word to make his wand come to me, suddenly it was in my hand, I felt an uncontrollable force making me say words I had never heard of before. My vampire body moving fast to surprise Voldermort as the magic within me controlled some of my actions. I felt Harry's eye's on me the whole time, like he was the one willing me to do these thing and my body was just agreeing. Not totally controlled but not totally in control. It was like the first time I was brought across.  
  
His death eaters attacked and I cursed them with their own master's wand. The vampires ran away from my power, my blood, and Harry's blood. It was something the Dark Lord did not count on and in all my years I never thought would happen.  
  
Voldermort escaped that day. Without his wand, without his followers, without my blood and without Harry. Harry was weak we had to get him to a doctor right away. I had taken much of his blood and if he didn't get more, he would die, but I would not bring him across. We got Harry to Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey said he would be touch and go for a while but he's been through worse. He would survive. He always does.  
  
Ron hugged me and wouldn't let go for some time. I held his hand as he introduced me to his family. Ron wouldn't leave Harry's side so in consequence neither would I. The entire soon knew what I was and letters from parents mostly bad came pouring in. It was what I expected. The cold winter was not more then half over and I needed to leave. Then Harry woke up.  
  
Ron needed sleep, I needed less. Harry's blood could still be felt in my body even though it had been almost two weeks. But it happened that I was the one by his bed when he woke up.  
  
"I'll get Ron." I made a move to leave but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"What did? What happ?" He was groggy still, confused.  
  
"I'll get Ron to explain." I ran as fast as I could into the Gryffindor common room, giving the password Ron had given me a week ago. He was asleep on the couch.  
  
"Ron." I shook him lightly ignoring the fact the other students were looking at me with fear, loathing or something in between. "Ron, he's awake." Hermione was also near and stood up quickly and was out of the room faster then Ron could sit up. Rona ns I went back to the hospital wing and Harry was sitting up asking Hermione a thousand questions she couldn't answer. Dumbledore was also there. Like I said there wasn't much that went on in the school he didn't know about.  
  
Ron answered Harry's questions the best he could, watching his face turn white with the realization that he could be waking up a vampire. I would have never let that happen. The power inside Harry was too great. I left as the friends talked. Dumbledore followed me into the hall.  
  
"Will you be leaving?"  
  
"I don't think I have a say, the parents and students do not want me here. Besides the vampires who served Voldermort are still out there and they are going to be dangerous."  
  
"And Ron?"  
  
I sighed. "I do not want to leave him either but it would not be good for him if I stayed. We are bonded, unlike Harry and I Ron and I have shared more then blood and that links me to him."  
  
"Will you say goodbye?"  
  
"It will be hard but yes, I could not leave him without saying goodbye."  
  
Later that evening with Ron in my room I explain to him what I explained to Dumbledore.  
  
"No, you can't go."  
  
"I must Ron."  
  
"But my family will see Viols please I lo.."  
  
"Don't Ron, don't make leaving you harder."  
  
"Then take me with you, bring me across."  
  
"It is not what you want Ron."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know your soul. You do not want to live your life as I do, in the shadows, you were meant for greater things."  
  
"Like living in Harry's shadow." He regretted the words as soon as they passed his lips.  
  
"You are more then his shadow, I drank his blood Ron I saw inside him, you are his strength the reason he can live through summers, you are his best friend and together your magic will someday free the word of the evil that plagues it."  
  
"But you said evil will only take another form."  
  
"Yes and you must be strong to fight it."  
  
"Why won't you make me like you?" He mumbled already knowing the answer. He didn't want it, he was only frightened tomorrow in the light he would see.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"If not now, I wouldn't know when." He kissed me for the last time. I loved him. I left him. 


End file.
